Black Exorcist Tails
by don2687
Summary: Ciel and Gray go to Blue Cross Academy and love is in the air. That is all I'm going to tell you. Enjoy


Black Exorcist Tails

(Blue Exorcist, Black Butler, and Fairy Tail)

Gray Fullbuster's P.O.V

"Where will we go master." I said in a depressed tone. "I don't know yet Gray, but most of the guild members are dead now, when the blaze dies down we will find the bodies." "Where Lucy!" Someone said in a deep voice. Then I saw the person who was yelling, my mortal enemy and companion Natsu Dragneel. "Lucy was in the basement right before the fire started." I said in a worried tone. "Oh my god she could be dead and it would be my fault. Why. Why was I such a hard head, I should have not let my anger get the better of me." Natsu cried out. Lucy and Natsu have been going out for about a year now. Some guy was hitting on Lucy who was yelling for him to get away from him, and Natsu waited for Lucy to get more Drinks for Mira Jane to hand out to our drunken friends. Then Natsu flipped out at the guy but, when over reacted and blew up the wooden barrels full of alcoholic residue., and blew up the place. About half of our guild members died in the flame and Natsu would most defiantly have to be banished from the country, or even worse be put to death. "Master we found Lucy from Team Natsu." Said one of the members. "But she is badly damaged she has a burn marks on arms and legs." he said "Oh I see then, Natsu do you want to go see her." said master "Yes I have to say sorry to everyone that I damaged today." Natsu said in a sad voice. "Oh and Gray you will have to go to an exorcist academy, you will have to stay there for a while so go to your house and pack your things, your going to Japan."

Ceil Phantomhive's P.O.V

I awoke from my pool of blood and realized I could see again out of both eyes. Then next to me was a letter from my old butler.

Dear, Ceil

I have finished what I had to do, but I just couldn't imagine to take your soul, I have put you thought to much trouble so I guess we are even now. But now this is were it gets very bad, if I don't take soul they will have to kill me ironic isn't it, if I don't kill you they kill me. Oh and they will try to kill you too. I have ordered you a ticket to Japan you will be taken to an Exorcist Academy called True Cross Academy good luck, and don't get your self into to much trouble.

Love, Sebi-Chan

1 week later

Rin's P.O.V

I'm as annoyed as ever. My brother is trying to act cool as ever with his speeches, and the idiot pink haired freak that is Shima is poking my face while asking to touch my tail. Then I brake. "You shut the fuck up!" I point to my brother, then I punch Shima with my fist and he goes flying across the room. "You stupid pink haired faggot get away from me." "How dare you Rin you should die, and I'll do the honor." "STOP IT!" Yukio screams. I look at him with a pissed off face. "You are going to scare away our new guest." said Yukio. Then behind him was two people. One had no face expression and the other one was smiling.. "What are you smiling at freak." I said to the kid. "Just that comment about the pink haired fag." "What !" Bon shouted then he leaped with Shima's staff and lunged towards the kid "Ice Hammer." He shouted. Then a huge hammer came crashing down and hit Bon. "Whoa this guy got it. Don't know what 'it' is but he got it. How did you do that?" I said "Ohh I'm from a place that uses and harnesses magic." He said. "Umm why do you have no shirt on?" I said "Sorry force of habit." He said "I'm Gray Fullbuster and from the yelling you must be Rin. Nice to meat you." Gray said "Good you friends this should be easier for you two then, because you two are room mates, and Ceil you will be rooming with Shima." Yukio said. "Also so you two won't start trouble Rin you show Ceil around and Shima show Gray around."

After the tour

Gray's P.O.V

After the annoying tour with that Shima guy I walked back to my room. I walked in and saw Rin look at me in a odd confused face. "Ummmmmm Gray I think I like Ceil Phantomhive." He said "What!"

"Well let me tell you what happened starting with….."

End of Chapter One


End file.
